The present invention relates to a method for immediate transmission of data of at least one data content type between at least two terminals which are connected to one another via a network.
A method such as this, in the wide sense, is known for WO 00/78080 A1.
Instant or immediate messaging is already known on the Internet and is used, for example, for immediate transmission of message data from a mobile terminal to a further user, or to a closed user group. By way of example, the interchange of messages, the interchange of information about the availability of the called subscribers, the definition of user groups (chat rooms) and the joint use of files, which are stored in the network by a closed user group, may be mentioned as individual data content types. The four last-mentioned information services either may be combined to form a service for immediate transmission of data with a number of data content types, or each data content type is associated with a separate service.
The introduction of the service for immediate transmission of packet switched data, such as message data, is currently being discussed in the 3GPP and WAP Forum standardization committees. Specific solution options for implementation and, in particular, for charging for the service that is known from the Internet on third-generation mobile radio systems, such as UMTS (“Universal Mobile Telecommunications Standard”) have not yet been worked out, however.
An object of the present invention is, thus, to provide a method for immediate transmission of packet switched data of at least one data content type between at least two terminals which are connected to one another via a packet switching network.